


Lean On Me

by IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome





	Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Beyond Recognition: A Loki and Bruce Romance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882466) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



This picture, also for Auntieomega's [A Marvelish Romance](http://archiveofourown.org/series/252826), was directly inspired by the story Beyond Recognition: A Bruce and Loki Romance. In that story, Loki and Bruce suffer a deep and personal loss, and Loki is quite bad off, both physically and emotionally. Bruce is right there for him to lean on, because sometimes even ‘Gods’ need someone to lean on. I also have to add how much fun it's been to work on manips and collab with the author of the story on the picture, and get their insights on it. I've never really done that before, and it's really uplifting! 

This is a photoshop manip. I added Loki’s face to the picture and drew on more disheveled hair. The original picture is actually Mark Ruffalo and Matt Bomer from The Normal Heart and the picture of Loki is a behind scenes shot from Avengers when Loki was supposed to be wearing that weird gag. [Here's a link to my post on Tumblr just in case.](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/138372687893/2-of-2-i-had-two-pictures-and-decided-to-post)


End file.
